


Предосторожность

by Rin_ne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: General, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что можно сделать в пятнадцать и восемнадцать, нельзя сделать в двадцать один. Какая жалость, потому что первый порыв Ойкавы — как и всегда, когда он видит Тобио, — это состроить ему гримасу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предосторожность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Farsight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583791) by [assyrian (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/assyrian). 



> Фик был переведен на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Любовь смотрит через телескоп, зависть — через микроскоп.  
Джош Биллингс.

I .

Первая подружка бросает Ойкаву в четырнадцать.

Разрыв не такой тяжелый, каким мог бы быть. Да, Казуми плачет, но у нее всегда глаза на мокром месте, и они прекрасны, даже когда в их уголках блестят слезы. Впрочем, за те полгода, что Ойкава встречался с Казуми, у него выработался к ним иммунитет. 

Ее миленький голосок перемежается со всхлипами, когда она перечисляет его недостатки: эгоизм (правда), нарциссизм (правда), любовь к флирту (правда), ветреность (неправда, несмотря на все признаки), одержимость волейболом (что совсем не недостаток, хочет возразить Ойкава, но Казуми уже почти кричит, так что спорить бессмысленно). 

— Наша команда даже не попала на национальные, — обвиняюще говорит она. Говорит мимоходом — смысл тирады заключается в другом. Вот только эти ее слова-полувсхлипы не лопаются об Ойкаву мыльными пузырями, как все предыдущие, а вонзаются в него, словно острое лезвие.

Перемена происходит так резко и внезапно, что Ойкава и сам себе удивляется. Вот он с легким чувством вины выслушивает ее упреки, а в следующую секунду уже отвечает ей тем же — холодно и язвительно распекает за истерику, секущиеся кончики волос и за то, как смешно она жует во время еды.

Через двадцать секунд Казуми перестает плакать и влепляет ему пощечину.

Через три недели они снова дружат и делятся советами о том, как заигрывать с старшеклассниками из Аоба Джосай. Но Ойкава всегда отличался злопамятностью, и слова Казуми про волейбольную команду Китагава Дайчи, пусть и сказанные невзначай, не выходят у него из головы весь год. 

Положение усугубляется еще и тем, что через несколько дней после их ссоры он впервые встречает Кагеяму Тобио. 

Ойкава не то чтобы ненавидит Тобио с первого взгляда, но когда месяцы спустя он видит подачу Тобио, выполненную в его, Ойкавы, стиле — без его малейшей помощи или подсказки, — то может с уверенностью сказать: его сердце вдоль и поперек исчеркано несмываемым маркером ненависти. 

— Гении должны быть наказаны за сам факт своего существования, — со всей серьезностью говорит он Ивайзуми как-то днем. Ивайзуми с мрачным видом отрывается от домашнего задания по тригонометрии. 

— Это звучит так жалко, что даже удара не заслуживает, — говорит он и стирает в пятый раз неверно решенную задачу. — Свали с моей кровати и займись домашкой.

— Я уже сделал ее на уроке, — отмахивается Ойкава. В ответ Ивайзуми запускает ластиком ему в нос. — Ай! Это уже лишнее. 

— Все, что ты говоришь, — лишнее, — рявкает Ивайзуми, за воротник школьной формы поднимая Ойкаву с кровати и заставляя показать работу по математике.

Терпение Ивайзуми лопается, а Ойкава предается фантазиям — начиная с тех, где Тобио пропахивает лицом пол и выглядит как полный кретин (что вполне достижимо), и заканчивая теми, в которых фигурирует голова Тобио на блюдечке.

Но больше всего он мечтает о том, как выиграет. Выиграет у Тобио, у Шираторизавы, у кого угодно, лишь бы продолжить играть в волейбол.

— Ему меня не победить, — говорит Ойкава, пялясь в потолок. 

Он ждет, что Ивайзуми запустит в него точилкой, но тот только вздыхает:

— Поторопись с домашкой по английскому. И да, конечно Кагеяме не победить. Он же тебе не соперник, а просто двенадцатилетний кохай. 

Кагеяме Тобио двенадцать лет. В следующем году ему исполнится тринадцать. Его быстрый и точный удар станет еще быстрее и точнее.

Ойкава закрывает глаза. 

Однажды Тобио выиграет, и Тобио тоже это знает.

Но не сейчас. И не скоро. 

II.

С Ёшие они расстаются в восемнадцать. Это происходит неожиданно, и он почти злится, когда слышит, что та влюблена в другого.

— Что есть такого у Кавамори, чего нет у меня? — спрашивает Ойкава.

— Благородство и тактичность, — отзывается Ёшие, — не говоря уже о внимательности к моим чувствам. 

Ёшие самая сообразительная из всех девчонок, кого он знает. Ее волосы похожи на черный шелк, а язвительностью она даст Ойкаве фору, и после этого разговора ему грустно при мысли о том, что остаток лета он проведет без нее.

Впрочем, он ее не любит, и Ёшие достаточно умна, чтобы это понимать, и достаточно мудра, чтобы желать большего.

Она — из лучшего, что случилось с ним в старшей школе, и еще долго после расставания Ойкава с теплотой вспоминает ее слитный почерк, то, как она таяла во время поцелуев, и то, как они бродили по парку, провожаемые взглядами и шушуканьем.

Когда спустя два дня после их разрыва Ойкава присматривает за Такеру и сталкивается с Кагеямой Тобио, это похоже на плохую шутку.

У его комплекса, связанного с Кагеямой Тобио, было три года на то, чтобы увеличиться в разы. Победа над Карасуно ничего не изменила, понимает Ойкава, отвечая Тобио привычной грубостью.

Пятнадцатилетний Тобио долговязый, неуклюжий и такой же омерзительно честный, каким и был. А еще он снова просит о помощи. Ойкава не верит своим ушам — Тобио, конечно, кретин, но Ойкава уже столько раз открыто говорил ему о своей неприязни, что даже до него бы дошло.

— С чего это мне помогать противнику? — спрашивает Ойкава, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, но вопрос, который его на самом деле интересует, — зачем Кагеяма Тобио вообще встретился ему на пути? 

Не то чтобы Ойкава жалеет о том, что не гений. Волейбол — это тяжкий труд; капитанство — это тяжкий труд; учиться подавать — это тяжкий труд. Все, что у него сейчас есть, — результат того, что он трудился больше, чем остальные.

Но и Тобио тоже трудится больше остальных. 

От одной этой мысли Ойкаве хочется развернуться и уйти так далеко, чтобы больше его никогда не видеть. 

Чего он не ждет — так это того, что Тобио почти упадет, пытаясь поклониться ему, Ойкаве. Неужели он и правда так серьезно настроен?

— Пожалуйста, помогите мне, — говорит Тобио, опустив глаза, и пусть Ойкаве никогда не удавалось насладиться его унижениями в полной мере — потому что каждая победа, какой бы она ни была разгромной, была омрачена осознанием неизбежности будущего, — это не значит, что он не собирается получить удовлетворение, когда может.

Фоткать склонившегося перед ним Кагеяму Тобио — жуть как некруто, говорит Такеру, но Ойкава стал потрясным капитаном и сердцеедом (хотя это его только что бросили, как громко напоминает Такеру) вовсе не потому, что прислушивается к мнению своего племянника.

Сейчас у Тобио та же проблема, что и всегда. Несмотря на одаренность, многообещающие способности, упорство и жажду победы, будущее Кагеямы Тобио не меняется. И несмотря на все это, Тобио все равно тошно от одной только мысли о том, чтобы дать Хинате Шоё бить самому. 

«Что ты вообще за связующий такой?» — хочет спросить Ойкава, но он уже знает ответ: глупый.

Он не без удовольствия отделывается от Тобио очевидным советом и наблюдает, как тот, скривившись, вынужден выслушивать его в раздраженном молчании.

Ойкаве нравится, когда собеседник ловит каждое его слово, но Кагеяма Тобио не тот, с кем он вообще хочет разговаривать.

— Если ты этого не поймешь, то снова превратишься в короля-тирана, — говорит Ойкава и отворачивается. — Пойдем, Такеру.

Они уходят, оставив Тобио размышлять над быстрыми подачами, Хинатой Шоё и тиранией. Ойкава ловит себя на том, что напевает себе под нос. 

Ему всегда приносило удовольствие находить слабые места Кагеямы Тобио. 

Но почему сейчас это приносит еще и раздражение?

III.

Ивайзуми отшивает его почти до того, как Ойкаве удается ему что-то сказать. 

Почти, но не совсем. К тому времени наступает зима, и впереди маячат вступительные экзамены. Ойкава уходит из клуба и, вооружившись дидактическими карточками, маркером и разноцветными тетрадками, применяет полученные в волейболе навыки для запоминания куда менее приятных вещей. 

Днем ему бывает труднее всего. После уроков он не раз проходит мимо спортивного зала, наблюдая за Киндаичи и Куними, Кётани и Ватари. Тот же состав, но совсем другая команда теперь, когда связующим стал Яхаба.

Ивайзуми не ушел из клуба: он не собирается поступать в университет. Ойкава чувствует укол зависти, когда смотрит, как он по-прежнему играет с командой, по-прежнему ободряет новичков, по-прежнему подает и блокирует. По-прежнему держит в руках мяч.

Это кажется Ойкаве несправедливым, пусть он и не бросил волейбол насовсем.

Он говорит об этом Ивайзуми и получает в нос.

— Только не по лицу, — жалуется Ойкава. Ивайзуми в ответ привычно хмурится.

Они вместе возвращаются домой из школы — плечом к плечу, как и всегда — последние пять, десять лет. Темно. Морозный воздух обжигает губы Ойкавы холодом.

Он остается у Ивайзуми на ужин, ест из знакомой посуды, чувствует знакомый вкус приготовленной мамой Ива-чана еды: жареной скумбрии, красного мисо, пареной моркови и корня лопуха. Ойкава привычно шутит и в ответ слышит привычные колкости. Затем они поднимаются в комнату Ивайзуми, чтобы поиграть в карты, как делали уже множество раз.

— Тебе надо бы заниматься, — говорит Ивайзуми, но не похоже, чтобы он собирался отчитывать его и дальше. Он раздает карты, и они неторопливо играют, пока настенные часы отсчитывают пробегающие секунды. Ни один из них не старается выиграть.

Подходящий момент приходит тогда, когда наступает очередь Ойкавы выбирать карту. Он замирает и всматривается в лицо Ивайзуми — спокойное и уставшее за день от уроков и волейбола. Его брови сосредоточенно нахмурены.

— Поехали со мной в Токио, — говорит Ойкава.

Глаза Ивайзуми широко распахиваются, и он резко кладет карты на пол. Ойкава протягивает к нему руку, мягко, но уверенно дотрагивается до линии подбородка, щеки. 

— Прекрати, — говорит Ивайзуми, и Ойкава замирает, все еще касаясь его кончиками пальцев.

— Я серьезно, — говорит он, когда их глаза встречаются.

— Я вижу, — говорит Ивайзуми, нахмурившись еще сильнее. 

Двенадцать лет вместе, и в итоге они знают друг о друге все. Ойкава опускает руку

— Ладно, — говорит он. Он ожидал такого ответа, но его все равно переполняет обида. 

Хорошо, что они никогда не нуждались в словах, потому что Ойкава понятия не имеет, что сейчас сказать.

Что они навсегда останутся друзьями? Они оба и так это знают.

Что они, возможно, уже никогда не будут так близки? Университет, Токио, семейное дело Ивайзуми, сотни и тысячи больших и маленьких шагов, которые постепенно заставят их отдалиться, пока однажды они уже не смогут понимать друг друга без слов.

Ойкава понимает, что будущее близко, и знает, что Ивайзуми тоже это понимает. 

***

Весной Ойкава отправляется в Токио, но летом возвращается домой, в Мияги. Он рад, что уезжал, рад, что вернулся. Такеру подрос на три сантиметра, а у Ивайзуми темный загар от занятий на свежем воздухе.

— Как Токио? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, когда они выходят поесть рамена.

— Прекрасно, — говорит Ойкава. Он рад переменам, вызванным учебой в университете, хоть и не жалеет о прошлом, не жалеет ни о Китагава Дайчи, ни о Сейджо, ни о тысячах часов, которые потратил на волейбол. — Как там наши кохаи?

— Победили Шираторизаву в префектурных, затем проиграли Карасуно.

— Да уж, стоит одному гению выпуститься из школы, как другой тут же тянет одеяло на себя, — говорит Ойкава. В его голосе почти не слышно горечи. Расстояние и взросление творят чудеса.

Ойкава еще хорошо помнит отчаянное желание победить, которое было таким сильным, что в сравнении с ним меркли все остальные желания, страхи и сожаления. Но теперь он старше, и теперь все кажется чуточку терпимее. 

Ему все равно прилетает от Ивайзуми.

— Да я же даже еще ничего не сказал, — жалуется Ойкава.

— Это-то и странно, — ворчит Ивайзуми. — У меня есть запись матча между Аоба Джосай и Карасуно. Хочешь посмотреть?

— Очень, — говорит Ойкава.

***

Ойкава смотрит запись от начала и до конца. У него нет на это причин, но он всегда так тяжело расставался со старыми привычками, что теперь уже даже и не пытается.

Не удержавшись, он допоздна смотрит новые приемы Кагеямы Тобио и Хинаты Шоё и чувствует застарелую зависть и тоску.

То, что следующим утром во время пробежки в парке он сталкивается с Тобио, никак не связано с плохими привычками. Это просто судьба, которая решила посмеяться над ними обоими.

Встреча застает его врасплох, Тобио, к счастью, тоже — как и всегда. У них уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы выдавить из себя неловкие приветствия.

— Ойкава-сан, — говорит Тобио, вежливо кланяясь.

— Тобио, — говорит Ойкава. — Слышал, вы попали на национальные.

— Да, — говорит Тобио и выглядит так чопорно-довольно, что Ойкаве жаль, что он не может стереть это выражение с его лица подзатыльником по примеру Ивайзуми.

Он не может и хорошо знает почему. За прошедшие годы он доставил Тобио немало неприятностей, в которых ничуть не раскаивается — Тобио заслужил по меньшей мере девяносто процентов из них, — но ему никогда не забыть, как он в ярости замахнулся на двенадцатилетнего пацана. Ойкава не может позволить этому повториться. 

— Эм, — все еще запыхаясь от бега, говорит Тобио. — Спасибо за прошлый год.

Что же касается колкостей, то Ойкаве вполне нравится продолжать в том же духе. 

— За что спасибо? — спрашивает он. — Ты благодаришь меня за совет, который помог нас победить? Благодаришь за проигрыш?

Как и ожидалось, на лице Тобио проступает разочарование, но он, как и всегда, ничего не говорит.

Почему Ойкаве все еще не удается найти подход к Кагеяме Тобио, когда он так многое перерос и многое отпустил?

Ойкава ничего не может с собой поделать. Он разворачивается и убегает прочь, не говоря больше ни слова и зная, что Тобио смотрит ему вслед.

IV.

На третьем году обучения в университете Ойкава узнает от Киндаичи, что Кагеяма Тобио и Хината Шоё переезжают в Токио.

Последние два года были для Ойкавы насыщенными, и стремительными, и полными перемен, и закончились разбитым сердцем. Тихая квартира, кафе и книжные полны болезненных воспоминаний. Он чувствует пустоту, которую никогда не чувствовал прежде.

Волейбол — единственное, что Ойкава никогда не делил с Минори, и он погружается в него сильнее, чем прежде, заполняет им все свое время от пробуждения при звуках будильника и до того момента, как падает в кровать, слишком уставший, чтобы думать или чувствовать.

Он тренируется так же усердно, как и всегда, но не ради совершенства, как делал раньше, а чтобы забыться. Боль в мышцах от напряжения, синяки — все это желанное отвлечение.

Ойкава знает команду, в которой играет, так же хорошо, как знал Аоба Джосай. Сейчас у него другие доигровщики, другие блокирующие. Другой либеро. Они все другие, но он хорошо их знает. Они — его команда.

Ойкава никогда еще не был таким хорошим связующим, как сейчас, и пока этого достаточно. 

Они выигрывают, они проигрывают, и однажды тренер говорит, что договорился о тренировочном матче с командой местного клуба. 

Речь всего лишь о тренировочном матче, а Ойкава должен сдать за неделю две курсовые, и поэтому он в кои-то веки не наводит справки о противниках. Когда наступают выходные и он приходит в спортзал, то видит там Тобио, уже переодевшегося и разогревшегося. 

Сейчас Тобио уже выше него, его подростковая худоба сменилась жилистостью взрослого, и он по-прежнему кланяется, когда видит Ойкаву. 

— Ойкава-сан.

— А ты что тут делаешь? — требовательно спрашивает Ойкава, чувствуя досаду и раздражение, хотя всего секунду назад прятался в раковине отчуждения, в которой пробыл всю осень — с тех пор, как ушла Минори. 

— В волейбол играю, — говорит Тобио. «Не принимай все так буквально!» — хочется огрызнуться Ойкаве. Почему ему встретился Кагеяма Тобио, и почему именно сейчас, когда рядом нет Ивайзуми, который приведет его в чувство, если он забудется? Как ему сдержать себя?

Матч начинается, и все становится еще хуже. 

Тобио стал лучше играть. 

Вот как теперь играет Кагеяма Тобио, думает Ойкава, когда заканчивается первый сет и начинается второй. Он больше не талантливый мальчик с изменчивым потенциалом, которого Ойкава знал в школе, а техничный связующий, который понимает свою позицию и свою команду. 

Как раз этого Ойкава так долго и боялся, и он даже не заметил, когда это случилось.

Он даже не заметил, когда успел с этим смириться.

Он все еще терпеть не может Тобио и его тупую физиономию — да и кто вообще может? — но отчаяние и страх, и тоска по таланту, которого у него никогда не будет, — со временем все эти чувства поблекли. Не растаяли без остатка, но превратились во что-то очень далекое. 

Кагеяма Тобио выигрывает, и почему-то Ойкава не чувствует ожидаемой злости.

После окончания игры команды жмут друг другу руки, и Ойкава готов закрыть дверь в эту часть его жизни, которая мучила его так давно. Несмотря на все его усилия, в раздевалке он сталкивается с поджидающим Тобио. 

— Чего тебе? — спрашивает Ойкава. Тобио неловко мнется и смотрит на него так, словно их связывает многолетняя история — да, так оно и есть, но Ойкава бы предпочел вежливо притвориться, что это не так, — и будто бы история их соперничества не получила свое завершение.

Вот оно, завершение: Кагеяма Тобио стал играть лучше, Ойкава Тоору — нет. Ойкава всегда знал, что так оно и будет.

— Ойкава-сан, — говорит Тобио с полугримасой, которая появляется на лице тогда, когда он пытается выдавить какое-нибудь предложение, которое окажется до смешного простым. Неужели «научите меня подавать» — это единственное, что он может сказать с легкостью? 

Должно быть, с годами Ойкава размяк, потому что он просто стоит и ждет, пока Тобио соберется с духом.

Минутой позже он уже жалеет об этом.

***

— Я дал ему свой номер, — говорит Ойкава в трубку. — О чем я думал? О чем я только думал?!

— Может, в тебе проснулось чувство вины за то, что все эти годы ты был ни на что не годным семпаем? — спрашивает Ивайзуми. Его голос пропитан осуждением, и Ойкава хорошо представляет, какое у него сейчас выражение лица.

— Я был ни на что не годным семпаем всего год! 

— Мне вставать в четыре утра, — зевает Ивайзуми. — Так что кладу трубку. До связи. 

Звонок обрывается. Ойкава буравит взглядом мобильник. 

О чем Тобио только думает?

Способен ли он вообще думать?

***

Когда Тобио звонит впервые, чтобы спросить, не хочет ли Ойкава снова с ним сыграть, его первый порыв — ответить: «Да я скорее сдохну!»

Но вместо этого он говорит: «Да».

С тех пор все становится только сложнее. 

V.

Три дня в неделю Кагеяма работает в супермаркете. Остальное время он играет в волейбол. Он живет вместе с Хинатой Шоё, и, общаясь с ними и дюжиной других игроков из Сейджо, Карасуно и Датеко, к выпуску из университета Ойкава замечает, что его общественная жизнь снова вращается вокруг волейбола.

К тому времени Кагеяма играет в челлендж-лиге и пропасть между ними так увеличивается, что Ойкава и сам удивлен тем, как спокойно к этому относится. 

Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь будет относиться к этому совершенно спокойно, потому что единственное, о чем он раньше мечтал, — это играть в волейбол. Сейчас это желание осталось лишь в воспоминании, но иногда — после дружественных матчей, во время попойки с друзьями из Мияги, в подземке по дороге домой — эти воспоминания захлестывают его с такой силой, что стоит только Тобио ляпнуть что-нибудь не то, как Ойкава срывается и уходит.

Он знает, что ведет себя ребячливо, и знает, что Тобио это стерпит, как терпел всегда. 

Если учесть, что Ивайзуми сейчас нет рядом, то Ойкава и правда считает, что прекрасно держит себя в руках — за исключением тех редких случаев, когда напьется. Но Тобио и сам такой жалкий, когда выпьет, что заслуживает все, что получает. 

— Это срочно, Ива-чан, — говорит Ойкава после того, как двадцать минут терпел пьяные откровения в такси, а затем прямо в одежде бросил Тобио на кровать, проинструктировав Хинату проследить, чтобы к утру тот не откинулся. 

— Сейчас половина первого ночи, — сонно рявкает Ивайзуми в трубку. — Когда вернешься домой в следующий раз, мало тебе не покажется.

— Думаю, у Тобио что-то ко мне есть.

— У него всегда что-то к тебе было.

— Но сейчас это «что-то» не связано с волейболом.

На десять секунд воцаряется тишина, а затем Ивайзуми бросает трубку. Вот вам и вечная дружба и поддержка!

Ойкава не может заснуть до трех ночи.

Эту проблему не так легко решить, как он думал, и в его голове часами вертится вопрос: как отделаться от Кагеямы Тобио?

***

Тактика довольно проста: игнорировать звонки Тобио, игнорировать его смски, отвечать отказом на приглашения Хинаты сыграть дружеский матч, поесть набе, сходить в боулинг или выпить после работы.

Пытаться построить свою жизнь так, чтобы она не вращалась вокруг волейбола. Найти другие увлечения: кофе, джаз, карточные игры. Ему нравится его работа, пусть она и сложна, и это помогает отвлечься. Ойкава вспоминает, каково ему было тогда, когда ему разбивали сердце.

Спустя две недели он спрашивает себя, почему почти чувствует себя несчастным, избегая Тобио. Прежде чем ему удается поразмыслить об этом, он возвращается домой с работы и находит Тобио у входной двери.

На нем зимняя куртка и ботинки, его руки сложены на груди — то ли от холода, то ли от нетерпения, и он смотрит на Ойкаву тем же ясным прямым взглядом, каким всегда и смотрел.

— Ты ни в какую не отвечал на звонки, — говорит Тобио.

— А, так ты заметил? — отворачивается от него Ойкава и лезет за ключами. Разговоры с Тобио временами перерастают в скандалы — обычно по вине Ойкавы, — но сейчас ему не хочется устраивать сцен возле собственной квартиры. — Ты и правда не понимаешь намеков?

— Почему? — спрашивает Тобио, когда они заходят в гостиную.

Ойкава очень жалеет о том дне, когда Тобио вырос и научился говорить что-то посложнее, чем «пожалуйста, помогите мне» и «научите меня подавать».

Ойкава наливает ему стакан сока. Обычно он не ведет себя с Тобио так гостеприимно, но сейчас он хочет хоть чем-то занять руки, сделать ситуацию менее неловкой. Лучше было бы оставить Тобио снаружи, захлопнув дверь перед его носом, но он уже впустил его внутрь.

А Тобио просто стоит и пялится на него, раздражающий, как и всегда. 

— Я не собираюсь ничего тебе объяснять, — говорит Ойкава. — Так что можешь смело уходить.

Тобио смотрит на него — ясно, прямо, бесстрашно. Неужели он и правда не знает, когда пора отступить?

— Почему?

Ойкава вздыхает.

— Ты влюблен в меня, — говорит он, — но ты так туп, что вряд ли это понял, и ты наверняка с легкостью меня разлюбишь, если оставишь на пару месяцев в покое. 

Он чувствует, как сжимаются пальцы Тобио на его запястье.

— Я уже это понял, — говорит Тобио и каким-то образом умудряется прижать Ойкаву к стене. Он слишком близко, и исходящее от него тепло чувствуется повсюду. 

Естественно, Ойкава выходит из себя.

И у него нет возможности успокоиться, потому что Тобио использует эту ситуацию, чтобы накрыть его губы своими. Спустя мгновения Ойкаве уже не особо хочется останавливаться.

Судя по всему, попытка отделаться от Кагеямы Тобио с треском провалилась.

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть, Тобио с удивительным спокойствием говорит:

— Я тебя люблю.

— Знаю, — отвечает Ойкава. — Прошу тебя, пожалуйста, просто заткнись.


End file.
